


take yourself home

by morenefarious (nefariousness)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, tbh depends on the chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/pseuds/morenefarious
Summary: seungyoun, wooseok and everything that leads them to each other
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	take yourself home

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's been awhile.
> 
> this is another of my attempt to full time writing since i decided to put nefariousness on hiatus.
> 
> i hope you guys can enjoy this <3

“I have a surprise for you,”

Wooseok immediately turned his head towards Seungyoun’s direction – and the latter was only grinning sheepishly at him. “No, don’t, Seungyoun, I thought your thank you speech was already long enough,” Wooseok whined in a low tone – he was just really tired. They have been tired for months, but then it all went away when they were pronounced as husbands, but the tiredness came back as soon as they have to greet a countless amount of guests.

At that point, Wooseok just want the reception to end quickly and hop on the plane to Iceland where he and Seungyoun will spend the whole week enjoying their honeymoon.

“Just this once, it’s not our wedding night everyday, babe.” Seungyoun kissed his cheek hastily before standing up from their table – Wooseok still made an attempt to hold him back by grabbing his wrist, but Seungyoun gently removed the grip and pat the back of Wooseok’s palm softly. 

Wooseok didn’t know whether he should be happy or mortified when Seungyoun sat on the stage as he grabbed the mic after he gave a thumbs up to the band. “Hi, everyone, it’s me again, Wooseok’s husband.” It got everyone to laugh, except Wooseok, because he palmed himself mentally.

“I am going to sing a song, and this is especially for my beautiful husband right there.” Seungyoun stretched out his hand to Wooseok’s direction as he smiled softly – Wooseok has always loved that smile, so warm that Wooseok smiled back even though he was embarrassed. 

“This is for you, Kim Wooseok,” Seungyoun said before the band started to play the instrumental. Seungyoun sings a lot for him so Wooseok is familiar with Seungyoun’s voice – light and soothing, works better than any medicine and repairs a broken day almost instantly like magic.

_ My lungs are black, my heart is pure, _

_ My hands are scarred from nights before, _

_ And my hair is thin and falling out of all the wrong places. I am a little insecure _ .

Wooseok knows that Seungyoun smokes his stress a lot, and the heartbreaks Seungyoun went through yet he never gave up on Wooseok, who is way more complicated than Seungyoun is.

What makes Seungyoun keep pursuing Wooseok when his mind was also a mess? Maybe it’s true what Wooseok always says that Seungyoun are made out of gentleness and that he has a soul of the sun because there is no way of getting rid of Cho Seungyoun and that’s most probably why Wooseok melts a bit by bit around him. 

_ “You make me better, Wooseok, you make everything easier.” _ Seungyoun says that a lot and Wooseok hopes that Seungyoun knows that he made everything bearable too for Wooseok. 

Wooseok knows that Seungyoun also has his doubts, and Wooseok with his own insecurities but somehow, they managed to make it up until right there, on the altar, exchanging their vows to each other, promising about forever. In the back of Wooseok’s mind, it used to be impossible but they somehow made it there, together. 

_ My eyes are crossed, but they're still blue, _

_ I bite my nails and tell the truth, _

_ I go from thin to overweight, day-to-day, it fluctuates, _

_ My skin is inked, but faded, too. _

When Kim Wooseok first saw Cho Seungyoun, it was midnight and Seungyoun’s brown orbs were piercing through his eyes like daggers, but Seungyoun’s smile spreads through the crowd like a striking disease, and the way it reaches his entire face, it was almost too genuine and breathtaking to be true – Wooseok doesn’t ever want to stop looking, and he doesn’t.

Seungyoun also has a lot of inked spot on his skin, and Wooseok likes all of them – Wooseok likes tracing all of them under his fingertips or with his lips, everything about Seungyoun has become his favorite. Seungyoun said they were all has meanings, but then Wooseok joked about how Seungyoun just want to have them without actually thinking.

But Wooseok knows that Seungyoun is more than that.

_ But he loves me, he loves me, _

_ Why the hell he love me, _

_ When he could have anyone else? _

Wooseok could feel that Seungyoun’s eyes pierced right to his, like he meant it – like he was seriously asking Wooseok through the song. Why the hell does Kim Wooseok loves Cho Seungyoun? Wooseok doesn’t even know himself for sure – one day he woke up next to Seungyoun and decided that that is how he wants to wake up forever. Maybe that’s why he said yes to Seungyoun’s absurd proposal, a very typical of him.

Wooseok doesn’t know what is love if it’s not with Seungyoun, and that’s probably why Wooseok wouldn’t want anyone else in his life.

_ Oh, you love me, you love me, _

_ Why the hell do you love me? _

_ 'Cause I don't even love myself. _

Wooseok doesn’t either – but he loves Seungyoun so much that he forgets what hating himself is like. They were both a goddamn mess, and somehow they fixed each in a way no one can. It is going to be okay, as long as they have each other and it truly is, and Wooseok prays that it could stay forever like that.

_ Baby, the best part of me is you, _

_ Lately, everything's making sense, too, _

_ Oh, baby, I'm so in love with you. _

Everyone clapped when Seungyoun ended the song with a huge smile on his face as he bowed before he got off the stage and signaled the band to proceed with the set list. Wooseok didn’t even realize that he froze until Seungyoun gave him a light tap on the back. “Hey,” Seungyoun said softly when he took a seat beside Wooseok.

Wooseok didn’t think a lot when he immediately pressed their lips together, as he muttered a low  _ thank you _ in between their kisses and he could feel the smile that Seungyoun made. “Hey, hey, why are you like this?” Seungyoun let out a light chuckle when he realized that Wooseok was tearing up.

“Seungyoun, you are so stupid.”

Wooseok tried to hide his face with his palm as he held his tears, when Seungyoun guided his head and placed him on his shoulder. “You are ruining my make-up, you idiot,” Wooseok whimpered in between his sob. “And you are going to say that we are even because I made you cry at the altar earlier,” Wooseok snorted.

“Yeah, we are even,” Seungyoun replied with his smug smile and Wooseok hit his chest in return. “There, there, it’s fine, I love you, Wooseok-ah, you are still beautiful like this,” Seungyoun said instead as he gently wiped Wooseok’s tears.

“I meant it, the song,” Seungyoun muttered afterward.

“I love you too, Seungyoun, and I meant it too,” Wooseok whispered as he looked straight into Seungyoun’s eyes. “Thank you for everything.”

“Goodness, don’t do this, I am this close to ditch our own wedding party to just hop on that plane and spend all week with you.” Seungyoun frowned. “That is what I have been proposing about, Seungyoun but you insisted to entertain the guests,” Wooseok hissed back.

“Oh, you are eager to do all the funny businesses, huh?” Seungyoun wriggled his eyebrows in the most annoying way possible and Wooseok wanted to smack the latter’s head, but Wooseok just smiled, thanking the universe that he is able to call Seungyoun his forever.

“You are blushing,  _ husband _ .” Wooseok snorted at Seungyoun’s remark – he is definitely not blushing, but maybe he is, maybe because it is real that Seungyoun is going to be with him for a very long time and he wouldn’t want to spend it any other way.

“Shut up, Seungyoun,”.

**Author's Note:**

> you can still hit me up on twt/cc @nyelness
> 
> see you guys soon


End file.
